Novamax243
|alliances = |place = 8/18 |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 9 |days = 29 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = TBD |challenges2 = TBD |votesagainst2 = TBD |days2 = TBD }} , also known as Patrick, is a contestant from Survivor: Iceland and Survivor: Death Valley. At the beginning of the game, Patrick won the intitial Reward challenge and became a tribe captain. He chose to send players who he deemed volatile or weak to the other tribe, but was stuck with Logan and Aidan who he did not want. He was never a target on the original Eldur tribe for his challenge strength, but he also felt on the outside, which was accurate as despite being in a four-person alliance with Hesh, Thomas, and Miguel, the three of them had their own separate core alliance. He was swapped into a 5-2 minority with Miguel but never had to go to tribal. At the merge, Marie was targeted by Miguel, Hesh, and Courtney, but Patrick was worried about voting out an original Eldur due to. However, he had no power to change the vote and went along with it. His suspicions were proven right at the next vote when the original Frystas blindsided Miguel, and he was the next obvious boot when Hesh exiled himself, being saved at the next Tribal Council when Courtney asked to be voted out. At the next vote, Boo, David, and Tyler chose to flip against Lexi as they felt they did not know where her true allegiances lay, saving Patrick’s ally Hesh while Patrick was immune. At the next vote, Patrick and Hesh tried to go after Bryce who was a Frysta outsider, while simultaneously, Bryce tried to go after Boo to gain a better position. However, the three trios of David, Tyler, and Boo/Isabel/Adam voted Patrick for his physical threat status and underdog story if he made it to the end. At Final Tribal Council, Patrick voted David to win for his ability to survive despite being the obvious frontrunner. Survivor: Iceland Name (Age): Patrick (19) Tribe Designation: Nationality: American Claim To Fame: Utterly flopping in whatever Facebook ORG I take part in, it's never a good look to get premerge in every series I've played in except one. Inspiration In Life: I would have to say my mother. She is a single parent of me and my two brothers and immigrated from South Africa to the United States to give us more opportunities in life. She is incredibly tenacious and I appreciate all that she has done for me. Hobbies: Hiking, PC Games (Sims and RimWorld in specific), and the occasional Survivor or Big Brother ORG. Pet Peeves: Slow walkers, Those who think the universe revolves around them, and people who are overly ambiguous about everything Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Probably a mix of Fabio Birza and Francesca Hogi. I'm a clueless mess who typically flops hard. It's the perfect combination. Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Patrick (19) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: Colorado (USA) Claim To Fame: I didn't flop in my last season so can't really reuse my last claim to fame. So uh... I guess I sang the national anthem at an MLB game, that's pretty interesting I guess? Inspiration In Life: My mom is still alive and kicking so I can safely say the answer to this is the same as above Pet Peeves: Same as last time, except with extra emphasis on the "People who think the universe revolve around them" one. Previous Season, Finish: Iceland, 8th Favorite Past Moment: I would have to say the Lexi vote at the final 9 in Iceland. While taking out Lexi wasn't the most triumphant victory, it was like the one merge vote in that season that I actually supported that went through. When it seems like nothing is going right in the game, having a vote go through just feels amazing. Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: David (Hobandav), while his impenetrable army of sheep got annoying to deal with, he ran my season from start to finish and that deserves massive respect. Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: Tyler (StackyBro), the way he acted at the FTC somehow put him below even Boo in terms of respect for me. Attacking jurors at the FTC is such a stupid and mean-spirited thing to do when you needed to earn their respect to earn their votes. What's Your Reason For Returning?: Just wanting a second at everything. I was perpetually on the outs of literally everything in my original which forced me to play a game of appeasement for most of the season before my vote out. I want to return to play a game where I am in control of my destiny. Also, it would be great to play with people who actually want to win and not just hand the victory to David Hoban since they like him. Voting History Trivia Category:Iceland Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Eldur Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Mojave Tribe Category:Returnee